<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why do you hate me? by EmmyLovesKuvira</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751305">Why do you hate me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyLovesKuvira/pseuds/EmmyLovesKuvira'>EmmyLovesKuvira</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Kuvira is bad at feelings, Story might later contain smut, i don't know how to write, reader is bad at feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:54:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyLovesKuvira/pseuds/EmmyLovesKuvira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N arrives back in her hometown Zaofu, after leaving it 6 years ago.<br/>There, she meets some old friends, but also a woman she never planned on seeing again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Baatar Jr./Kuvira (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Kuvira (Avatar) &amp; Reader, Kuvira (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s), Kuvira (Avatar)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gotta start this of by saying some things: I am definitely NOT a writer xD I do this simply for fun and because I think there are too little Kuvira fanfictions out there... So, I just thought: I'll try to write one myself!<br/>Also please note that english is not my first language! I try my best, but there could appear some mistakes.<br/>Lastly! I might change some storylines, or parts of the Avatar world to make it fit into the story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It felt strange. Being back in my hometown. I hadn’t been here in years. The city was laying right in front of me, though I still considered whether or not I would actually want to live here again. I looked around, everywhere I saw these familiar buildings pointing towards the sky.<br/>
<br/>
Last time I was here in Zaofu… Well, let’s say it didn’t end well. Not that I would still think about what happened when I was a teenager. Of course not. I mean, why would I? Then again, I didn’t think about what exactly happened back then, obviously I wouldn’t even be able to remember every detail. It was more about with whom it had happened. And now, being back, it just felt wrong. It was familiar and strange at the same time.<br/>
<br/>
I knew I would have to live with this feeling for at least 3 weeks, before I could return to Republic City. 3 weeks. I might not even get to see her. So, maybe I was just worrying too much. But still. Since I got told I would go to Zaofu, I constantly had these flashbacks. Memories of her. Of us. Together. Back before I decided to shut her out and leave.<br/>
<br/>
Her face flashed through my head one more time before I was finally pulled out of my daydream. “Are you even listening Ms. Y/L/N?” snapping out of my thoughts, I turned around to see my managers face. I saw his clear blue eyes lying on me, typical watertribe eyes. I would often tease him, because of their ordinary, yet bright shining color. They just didn’t quite fit his personality in my eyes. His raven hair was neatly combed to the right side of his head. I hated that. He always had to look so adult like. He wasn’t even that much older than me. Maybe 2 or 3 years, yet he always looked down on me as if I was a child in need of protection. Then again, it was good to know he was always around. I would never admit it, but it made me feel save. Especially after the ‘stalker incident’.<br/>
<br/>
“You’re still not listening, are you?” He snapped his fingers in front of my face to bring me back into reality. Already used to my occasional visit to my ‘paradise of thoughts’, how he calls it. But this time I decided not to provoke him longer. “Sure, I’ve been listening this whole time!” I’ve lied. He raised an eyebrow “Really? So, you already know where to go after you’ve unpacked your stuff? Well, if that’s so, then I’m gonna leave you alone, so you can go to your room.” And just like that, he left, faster than I could even react. Fuck.  That idiot knew exactly that I didn’t listen. Yet he decides to bully me by not explaining where I had to be again.<br/>
<br/>
Now I started to feel lost. I was still standing at the airfield. I lived here for my whole childhood. Yet I didn’t know how to react right now.<br/>
<br/>
After collecting my thoughts, I finally took a few steps down to the street. Zaofu wasn’t that big, so the streets were almost empty. Completely different from Republic City, where you would always be scared to get run over by a Satomobile.<br/>
<br/>
About 20 minutes passed before I realized that I would never find a cab in this city. It also made me realise how much I forgot about this place. And how much of it I didn’t miss. So now, already in an grumpy mood I had to find my way to the hotel by walking.<br/>
<br/>
It took me a while, but I finally made my way up the little hill where the hotel was.<br/>
<br/>
I got up to the reception, stated my name, took my key and went to my room. Arriving there, the first thing I saw was the little piece of paper, placed on my bed. “Don’t forget the dinner meeting at 7pm.” -Kaiya. ‘Dinner meeting’? Was that what Kaiya was talking about earlier? He obviously was still messing around with me, since he now told me what I had to do, but not where to go. Here in the hotel? Obviously not, this place was small and kinda dark for my taste. It looked incredibly old. As if you just had to blow to make it crumble into pieces. Looking at the rest of the room now, I discovered a little TV, a rusty looking radio and corrupted brown curtains. Needless to say, that the bed was sadly the happiest looking thing in this goddamn room. The pillow was in a beautiful pastel blue pillowcase, the blanket had an also pastel colouring, but in a slightly darker shade of violet. It didn’t fit in here. Everything else looked so gross, and then there was this bed. Everything in this room just annoyed me. But gladly I only had to put up with this kind of room for a few more weeks. Then, my book would finally be published and I would finally get the recognition I deserved.
 I loved writing. I always loved diving into a new world, a world that I created. So, when I turned 18 I decided I would make writing my profession. I was generally more on the creative side. In school, when I got bored I would always write down storys in my schoolbook or draw some sketches to let me visualize what I’m writing about. I filled all my books with design ideas for characters and parts of my storys.<br/>
<br/>
I spend the next hour sorting my stuff and listen to the radio. Once again, all they could talk about was the Avatar and ‘how amazing she did in her last probending match’. Just pretending like she was the only one on that team. Everything was about her, just because she was the Avatar. What did the Avatar do there anyways? Didn’t she have some spirits to talk to? I mean, she opened that goddamn portal and now we had to live with these spirits flying around everywhere.<br/>
<br/>
After I finished organising my stuff, I took the key, my purse and left the room. I was wandering down the floor when I saw the old wooden clock hanging on the wall. 6:40pm. Shit. Was it already this late? I thought I still had some time to figure out where to go. I still had no idea. Damn, this day could only get worse.<br/>
<br/>
So, I ran downstairs and through the lobby. I looked around, hoping to see Kaiya anywhere. But to my disappointment he was nowhere in sight. He must be there already. Would be typical for him. Always on time, or rather always about an hour too early. He was always such a punctual guy. And yet, he had no problem if I, the person he had to present, would show up late.<br/>
<br/>
6:55. I had 5 minutes left. Not knowing where I was even going. But then I heard someone calling my name. “Y/N!” I didn’t recognise that voice. It was a female voice, but a deep one. I turned around and saw a guard walking towards me. Coming closer, I still tried to figure out who was underneath the armor. How did that person know my name? And more important, did I know this person? I didn’t recognise that voice… And yet still, it had something familiar, something that felt like home.<br/>
<br/>
Then I was pulled out of my thoughts for the second time today. “What are you doing here Y/N? Don’t you have to be somewhere?” This was my chance. Doesn’t matter if I knew this guard. She obviously knew me. AND she knew where I had to be! So, I answered: “Yeah… and that’s exactly why I don’t have time to chat… But…ehhh… I kinda lost orientation. So, could you maybe tell me how to get there?” “‘lost orientation’? The great Y/N Y/L/N lost orientation? Didn’t know that was even possible.” The guard was chuckling, while my smile nearly slipped of my face. Who was she? And why was she being so goddamn intimate with me? Who did she think she was, to talk to me like that?<br/>
<br/>
She must’ve realized that I felt insulted, because she continued “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you. But since I’m sure you would find your way around here… I simply allow myself to assume that you don’t know where to be.” “ Why would you assume that?” She exhaled loudly. “Because you lived here your whole childhood, dummy.” Well, so now she calls me a ‘dummy’. I don’t know who was in that armor… But I knew I didn’t like her. “So? Do you want to know where to go? Or would you rather I left you alone to gain back your ‘orientation’?” She stretched every syllable while saying that last part. I sighed. “I guess… I wouldn’t have a problem if you told me where to go.” I put on a fake smile and looked at her. “Beifong.” “What?” She mumbled that word so I could hardly understand it. “Suyin Beifong. You’re supposed to have dinner with her and her family right now.” “Ah… Well, then I’m on my way to get there. Ehhh… Goodbye then?” I turned around and started walking towards the Beifong mansion. I knew it wasn’t far from here. She was right… I did know my way around here. Thank spirits for that! Now I could just rush there, eat with the Beifongs and never see this awfully impolite guard ever again.<br/>
<br/>
“Hey! Wait!” She called after me. I started to pace up my speed. I wanted to get away from her. Something about her was just too awfully familiar. I didn’t like her.<br/>
<br/>
But then I felt a hand on my shoulder. “Hey. Stop running from me.” “Oh my, did I? I didn’t realize you called me. Well, it was nice talking with you. But like you know, I’m being expected somewhere else.” I said in a light voice, slightly bowing to her. Trying to mock her like she did with me. “I’m going to walk you there. It’s already dark, you shouldn’t walk around alone. Also, I have to get to the Beifongs too anyways.” I didn’t know how to react. I couldn’t just walk away now. So, I answered in a slightly annoyed voice, but still smiling, teeth grinding: “That’s great! Then I’ll be happy to walk with you!” With these words I started moving again. I must be at least 20 minutes late by now. The guard caught up with me. Now walking directly by my side.<br/>
<br/>
We didn’t say another word. When we arrived at the Beifongs she opened the big heavy door for me. What a ‘kind’ Lady. I was rolling my eyes at her move. I stepped inside. I went straight for the dinning hall at the end of the big expensive decorated floor. Leaving the guard standing alone. I knew where to go. Had been here a few times while growing up. I was friends with Suyin’s daughter Opal. And with the adopted child, Kuvira… well let’s just say, we weren’t really friends… but we got along pretty well, for some time in 11th grade at least.<br/>
<br/>
I calmly opened the door to the dinning hall. I saw 8 people sitting there. Everyone suddenly turning their heads in my directing. The talking that could be heard before stopped. I saw Kaiya sitting on Suyins right side, but there was an empty place between them. I assume I was supposed to sit there. So, I made my way over.<br/>
<br/>
When I sat down Suyin finally started to talk again. “Well, I think I won the bet, Kaiya.” I turned to her, confused. “Bet?” I asked. “We bet on how late you would arrive, Kaiya told us about your conversation at the airfield.” “You bet on me? What did Kaiya say?” I raised my eyebrows. “He said you would take at least an hour before arriving” She mumbled that part, but I heard her, turned around to Kaiya and gave him a deadly stare. Suyin cleared her throat and continued to speak “Anyways, welcome back Y/N. It’s good to have you her in Zaofu again. And on top of that with such great news!” She continued by congratulating me about my soon to be published book.<br/>
<br/>
After about 10 minutes of Suying talking, the door opened again. “I report the end of my shift.” I only turned to the door when I heard her voice again. That guard. I couldn’t really see her though. Suyin had stood up, as if there was anything special about said guard. But good for me, she was blocking my view from that awful woman. I took a sip of my drink. “Ah! Yes, well then everyone’s finally here! We can start to eat now.” She paused a second before saying something that made me spit out my water. “Y/N, I’m sure you remember our head guard, Kuvira!” She stepped aside and I could finally see her. The last person I wanted to see here. No, the last person I wanted to see anywhere.<br/>
<br/>
She was standing there in all her grace, now without her armor. Her dark brown hair put in a long braid. Wearing a green dress with metal décor, that just perfectly aligned with her figure. Her eyes lying on me. Spirits, these beautiful shining green eyes. I could get lost in them forever.<br/>
<br/>
I wasn’t sure what to answer… All I could get out was a muffled: “Huh?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, that's the first chapter. It's my first time writing a fanfiction, or even writing a story at all. So, if anyone has any critic or something in this direction, I'd be pleased to read it, so I can improve!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I feel like this story is gonna be complet trash... but I kinda enjoy writing, so I'll contiue. Even though I might write less during the next time, since school is starting on monday :/<br/>Anyways! This chapter is a bit shorter than the first one, because I didn't really know how to end it, if I had continued it farther.<br/>Also note that there's gonna be a flashback in this chapter. The beginning and end of it are marked with *** (because I didn't quite figure out how to 'highlight' certain parts yet...)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>During the rest of the dinner I tried my best to ignore Kuvira, who’s gaze I could permanently feel on me. I tried to distract myself by talking to Suyin and Bataar about my novel. This whole time Suyin would say how proud she was and how happy she is that I was still following my dream. Typical mother act. But I mean, what else to expect from a woman with 5 kids?<br/>
<br/>
After dinner, I tried to leave as fast as possible, when I felt, once again today, a hand on my shoulder.<br/>
<br/>
Though, this time it was Kaiya’s hand. “So? How did you find out where to go? I guess I was right and you didn’t know where. Otherwise you wouldn’t have been late.” He said that, while leaning down and whispering in my ear. Damn, that guy was just too tall. “I had help. Kuvira told me.” My answer was short. Too short for someone like me who loved to talk. I guess Kaiya noticed that too. He frowned and asked “Are you alright? You already seemed a bit off during dinner. But now just a short answer? Where’s the girl who once told me why she was late, by explaining something about a broken alarm, clothing malfunction and a Satomobile crash?” He laughed during that last part. Hahaha, yeah really funny. That story was not as funny as it sounded if you were the person it happened to. I sighed. “Yeah, you got me. I needed help, walked around and met Kuvira. She told me where to go and then brought me here. There’s nothing more to the story. No special events or conversations.” I really didn’t want to tell him what Kuvira said. He would only laugh about me.<br/>
<br/>
Still, I was surprised when I saw Kuvira. I didn’t expect to see her so soon, or even at all, during my time here. As I remembered, Kuvira normally didn’t eat with the whole family. She rather ate alone in her room. But seeing her felt like a punch… right in my face. She was the guard. At least, that explained why her voice was so familiar. It was a bit deeper than a few years ago, but it still had that unmistakable sound. Smooth, soft and yet also commanding and dark. When I first met her, I loved to hear that voice. But now, I hated it. I couldn’t bear to listen to it. It just reminded me of everything that happened between us.<br/>
<br/>
Later that night, when I arrived in my hotel room, after finally getting rid of Kaiya, I sat down on my bed. I took my little notebook, which I always carried with me so I could write my ideas down. I already finished my novel, so now I tried to figure out what to write about next. I started scribbling some words down, describing a general theme. -Past, Love, Memories- Next, I tried to search for words to describe a mood for these themes. -Dark to light, Sad to happy- I read the first words again. And this time I realized why I had written them down. Kuvira. Once again, she had made herself a way into my thoughts. These words were associated to her. I had subconsciously based these words of of my memories of her. (Authors note: this phrase feels so wrong xD)<br/>
<br/>
And now… These words combined with our meeting today just triggered more memories. I leaned back into my pillow and closed my eyes.<br/>
<br/>
***<br/>
She seemed a bit pale. She took a few deep breaths before opening her mouth.<br/>
<br/>
“I like you, Y/N. I…I mean, in a romantic kind of way.” She blushed a bit. Untypical for her. Kuvira always kept her cool. But right know she looked vulnerable.<br/>
<br/>
Her words caught me off guard. But I played it off.<br/>
<br/>
“You know I only see you as a friend, right?” I said, while playing with a strand of my hair.<br/>
<br/>
She didn’t say anything for a while. Her pause felt like hours passing by.<br/>
<br/>
“It didn’t seem like that when we were at that party last night.”<br/>
<br/>
“Urgh… I was drunk. Don’t interpret too much into it. I had a lot to drink. That’s why I tried to kiss you. Nothing more.” I said that with a completely straight face. I wasn’t exactly lying. I mean, I was drunk, but that’s not why I tried it. I tried it because I knew I wouldn’t be brave enough to do it while I’m sober.<br/>
<br/>
Her eyes seemed sad for a second. I could swear I even saw a tear blinking in the corner of her eye.<br/>
***<br/>
<br/>
I don’t know why I lied to her that day. I guess I felt embarrassed. I was different back in school. I guess you kinda could have considered me a part of the typical ‘mean girl’-group. And getting a confession from a girl… It would have done harm to my reputation.<br/>
<br/>
If back then I would have been the person I am today… I would have handled the situation different. Spirits, I would have accepted her confession and would have been happy to might even call her my girlfriend. But sadly, I didn’t react that way. I liked her. The same way she liked me. But I was too stubborn to admit it. Damn, I was too fixated on my reputation. But seriously? I think no one would have even given a shit. We’re not living in a cave anymore. Everyone should be able to love whoever they want to. But even though it should have been like that… I didn’t feel like it actually was that way.<br/>
<br/>
In my eyes, explaining that I was drunk, was easier than to explain that I actually felt the same way. Even though up to this day, I sometimes still regret my decision. I don’t think about it that often anymore. But seeing her today made me think… What would have been if I had done it different?<br/>
<br/>
Anyways… After that conversation, our friendship took a harsh turn. We started to talk less, fight more and began to separate from each other.<br/>
<br/>
The last time we talked was the worst. Once again, we were fighting, we said some stuff that might have been a bit over the edge. And then, I just snapped. I had enough of our relationship. I was sick of fighting with her and sick of being treated like shit. So, I said some… Well, not too kind things, about her parents, her living with the Beifongs and ended our friendship permanently. We never talked again after that day.  When I said those things, I saw tears in her eyes. I practically screamed at her, broke her heart and scattered it into pieces.<br/>
<br/>
I was really stupid back then. I realized later that day how awful I was to her. But I never got the chance to apologize. She kept out of my way, when I called her on the school floor, she would just ignore me. At the Beifong’s, when I visited Opal, I wouldn’t even see her. She was always in her room as soon as she heard that I was there. So, one day I just stopped trying. She wanted to be left alone, so that’s what I did.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Damn, now this took me a while. School is so exhausting. But now after 2 weeks I finally brought up enough motivation to contiue writing. </p>
<p>Warning: This chapter might suck even more than the last two. I am so sorry xD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning I woke up early. It was unusual for me, well I guess it was the anxiousness of being back in my hometown. I waited on my bed and continued my notes from the last evening till Kaiya knocked on my door. We went to eat breakfast and discussed what we would do today. Since there were no meetings planned for today, I decided to use this day to visit my parents. Because of my absent from Zaofu, I hadn’t really been able to see them. They visited Republic city quite a few times, but always just for 2 to 3 days. That really wasn’t enough time to spend with your parents. Of course I would always call them, but that’s not the same as seeing them in person.<br/><br/>
So, about half an hour later I arrived at my parent’s house. It wasn’t as fancy as the Beifong’s, but really who’s house is, right? My parent’s house was much smaller. It had barely enough space for 3 persons, which was part of the reason why I decided to move out so soon after finishing school. I didn’t want to take much more space away from my parents. The house was made of a dark kind of metal with some lighter parts as highlights. It had a rather round roof but still resembled the typical style of Zaofu. There was also a little backyard, but you couldn’t see it while standing in front of the house. The garden was filled with all kinds of flowers, my mother loved to watch them grow. There were roses, orchids, lilies and violets. They were in matching tones which included a wide range from scarlet red over pastel pink to dark lilac. As a child I would spend many hours of my free time, sitting in the grass and drawing all those beautiful flowers.<br/><br/>
My parents were surprised to see me, which was exactly what I wanted and why I hadn’t told them I would come here with my book tour. We talked for quite a few hours, especially about my book, the situations with the spirits in Republic City and when I would finally get a boyfriend. This was a theme especially my father would bring up quite often. Maybe he was scared I would end up alone or just get too caught up in my job. Or maybe he just feared I would out myself as gay and secretly already have a girlfriend. Which wouldn’t exactly be wrong, well I don’t have a girlfriend, but I’m absolutely gay. Though, I haven’t told my parents yet. My mother probably wouldn’t mind, but I was sure my father would. I have to admit, I’m scared to tell him. I always loved him to pieces. And he loved me. But outing myself would change everything, maybe even completely destroy our relationship. One day I would obviously have to tell him, for example when I finally decide to marry. But I don’t want him to know just yet.<br/><br/>
Spending time with my parents were the most relaxing hours I had during the last weeks. Travelling the world to promote my book was exiting… but also really exhausting. I was actually relieved, knowing that this stress would end in 3 weeks.<br/><br/>
After leaving my parents’ house I didn’t really know where to go next. It was only noon, so I still had plenty of time left before I had to go back to the hotel.<br/><br/>
Walking down the streets of Zaofu, I looked around and saw how much the City actually changed while I was gone. It seemed bigger. There were many new buildings with new stores. There also was a new arena near the Beifongs’ residence. I wondered if it belonged to them. I would enjoy to find out what exactly it was for. So, I decided to visit the Beifongs again. Maybe I could talk to Opal about old times… maybe I could try to apologize to Kuvira. Well, that means, if I met her there. I wouldn’t be surprised if she was working right now. But then again, if I saw her, would she even accept my apology? I mean she didn’t seem angry yesterday, but who knows.<br/><br/>
So, once again within the last 24 hours, I made my way up the hill where the Beifongs lived.<br/><br/>
I knocked on the door. It took quite a long time till finally someone opened. I saw Opals face smiling at me. “Oh, Y/N! It’s you! Good to see you!” She was in a really good mood. This girl only had to emotional states… Calm and collected or over the top happy and quirky. There was no in between.<br/><br/>
“So? Why are you here?” She opened the door a bit more and gestured me to come in. I smiled at her and replied “I just thought I’d be nice to spend my free day with you and your family. Chatting about old times, you know?” “Oh, I’d be happy to! I have so much to tell you! Since you left, we barley spoke. But first let’s say hi to mom. She’d be happy to see you again!” “Opal, I already was here yesterday, remember?” I laughed at her excited expression. “Yeah, I know! But that was for work! This is different, you’re here to spend time with us.” I crossed my arms behind my back and started following her. The mansion was gigantic. But I have to admit, it was more impressive when I was younger. We passed through the big hallway and turned around a few corners before finally arriving at the big door, connecting the mansion and the backyard.<br/><br/>
Going outside I realized not much had changed here. There were still the columns on which different kinds of metal were displayed. I still remembered how Suyin taught me metalbending with them. The only new thing here was the arena that I already saw earlier. So, it really belonged to the Beifongs. It wasn’t really clear from afar, whether or not it still was on their property.<br/><br/>
Opal and I walked a bit, till we saw 6 persons standing further ahead.<br/><br/>
“Mom! Y/N is here!” Suyin turned around and waved at me. We walked over and Suyin gave me a welcoming hug. Now standing closer, I also recognised some of the other persons. To Suyin’s left was her sister, Lin Beifong, police chief of Republic City. What was she doing here? Next to her was a girl with long black shining hair. I knew her, her face was all over the news. Asami Sato. Standing close to her was another girl. I wasn’t sure if my mind was playing me or if there was actually the Avatar right in front of me. “Y/N meet the Avatar! Korra and her team arrived earlier this day.” Suyin’s statement confirmed my theory. This girl was the Avatar. What was she doing here?<br/><br/>
Suyin started talking again. “Everyone, this is Y/N! She used to live here in Zaofu, but now lives in Republic City.” “Nice to meet you Y/N.” The Avatar smiled at me and reached out her hand. I was still kinda starstruck. I reached out and mumbled a “Nice to meet you too.” Opal started giggling “What is it Y/N? Have you never seen Korra in Republic City?” “Well, not in person. Only on the news… Mind me asking, what is the Avatar doing here?” I looked at Opal, I bet there was confusion written all over my face.<br/><br/>
But before Opal could answer, the Avatar herself took the word. “We are currently trying to recruit new airbenders that appeared all over the world.” “New airbenders” What was that about? There were no airbenders left except for the former Avatar’s son and his children. “It seems that opening the spirit portal somehow triggered the appearing of new airbenders. That means, people who weren’t able to bend before, now have airbending abilitys.” “And you think some of them are here in Zaofu?” If that was true… It would be amazing. New airbenders? This was awesome.<br/><br/>
Opal started to nervously jump from one foot to the other. “Actually, they already found one.” I looked at her in surprise. She took a deep breath and then said: “I am an airbender.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Damn, it took me so long to be motivated to write something.<br/>And I guess it's gonna take me even longer to write the next chapter, since my examphase starts this week. YAAAAY, I'm gonna mess up so hard xD<br/>Anyways, here's the 4th chapter (even though it's a bit short)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wait… What?” I stared at Opal. I’m pretty sure confusion and disbelieve was written all over my face. “You can airbend?” I was shocked. Opal had always been the only Beifong child without bending abilities and now she suddenly was able to airbend? I slowly opened my mouth again. “Since when?” Opal still had her eyes on me. You could tell this subject embarrassed her, by the way she sheepishly looked to the side, then on the ground and then blushed a bit. “Eh… I must be able to for about 2 weeks now.” … 2 weeks? There’ve been new airbenders for 2 weeks and no one even knew?<br/><br/>
After they explained what was going to happen to the new airbenders, we slowly made our way back into the manor. This whole time I listened to Opal talking about her new won abilities. It sounded amazing. Airbender hadn’t existed for over 150 years. Well, of course there were Master Tenzin and his children, but I never really believed they alone would be able to rebuild a whole nation.<br/><br/>
The information I gathered after speaking to the Avatar and her followers was as followed: They were looking for the new benders; they wanted to convince them to come with them; they would bring them to the Northern Air Temple, would help them master their new bending powers and teach them air nomad traditions. The last part sounded tiring and interesting at the same time.<br/><br/>
That evening I watched Opal and the Avatar as they practiced airbending. And honestly, for being a new bender, Opal wasn’t even that bad. The Avatar was right when she said Opal was a natural. I kept watching them, till I heard someone clear their throat behind me.<br/><br/>
When I turned around, I saw these beautiful green eyes that I would recognize under millions.<br/><br/>
“Kuvira!” I slightly gasped as if I just swallowed my tongue.<br/><br/>
“Hey, Y/N.” I felt my cheeks blushing at the sound of her voice. “H-Hey! Kuvira! How are you?” I tried to sound cheery, but that, mixed with my nervousness, just came out as a loud shrill cry. She laughed. “Haha… Are you okay?” “Y-Yeah sure, just a little surprised to see you here.” I tried to act cool but still only mumbled my words out. “Surprised to see me? You do remember I live here, right?” She raised an eyebrow, which made me feel even worse again. I felt my tummy turn. But in a calm voice I answered: “Yeah, of course. You’re right, sorry.” I saw how she opened her mouth, but before she could say something I continued speaking. “D-Do you think we could talk a bit? I mean, alone?” This was my chance. I still had to apologize. She didn’t seem angry or sad anymore, which was a good sign, of course, but it also made me question if she even wanted an apology. Maybe she didn’t even care about me anymore. I wouldn’t be mad about it, hell, I would understand if she said she didn’t care about me. But still, I had to try.<br/><br/>
She seemed confused for a second, but then said: “Yes, of course. Do you want to go on a walk?” I nod and stand up to go.<br/><br/>
As we walked around the garden we first didn’t speak. I didn’t know how to start this conversation. Thankfully, Kuvira took this burden from me. “It’s good to see you again. It’s been quite a while. How many years again?” I stared on the ground. “7 years.” “Right. 7 years… You’ve grown up quite a bit. I mean, not in terms of heights. More you’re facial bone structure and expressions.” I raised an eyebrow. “Okay? Well, I think you didn’t change a bit. You still look like the determined, clever woman that I knew back then. Even though you’ve become a bit more rude.” She opened her eyes wide. “I-I didn’t mean it in a bad way, Y/N. I’m sorry if I offended you.” There it was. She said she was sorry. Why was it so easy for her to say it, but so hard for me? I took a deep breath. “No, don’t apologize. I deserve it.” “Huh..? Why is that?” She stopped walking and just looked at me. “I behaved really bad, back then. I hurt you… and I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said what I said. And I should have apologized much earlier.” I paused, not daring to look in her eyes. For a long time, nothing was said.<br/><br/>
“It’s okay.” Her answer confused me. Was I right? Didn’t she care about me anymore? My anger grew, just like it did when she mocked me yesterday. “How can you say that? It is not ‘okay’. I treated you like trash. You ignored me for months! Hell, you practically ran from me! You were so hurt! So, how can you say it’s okay?!” Now she looked angry as well. Shit. “Well, what do you expect me to say? It’s been years. How could I still be mad at you? I barley even know you anymore. Tell me one good reason why I should have held a grudge! I moved on, Y/N, and I think you should too!” Her words struck me like lightning. I felt a sharp sting in my heart. All these years and I thought Kuvira still hated me. But this. This was way worse. She didn’t hate me. She didn’t care at all. She moved on. I felt how my eyes started to burn. But I kept it together. “All these years and I thought I would actually owe you an apologize, only to realize now that you don’t even care. I was fucking scared to even look at you. Spirits, I even left the goddamn city, because I didn’t want to see you anymore. But I guess I forgot one important thing.” Kuvira looked annoyed. “Which is?” I tried to hold back, but I just couldn’t. “You are nothing more than a cold-hearted bitch, who doesn’t care about anyone. And that was the one thing I always hated about you.” I didn’t even wait for her answer. I just turned around and left. Leaving Kuvira standing alone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm starting to get the feeling that my chapters just get shorter and shorter. But most of the time I just don't know how to end them otherwise.<br/>Well, I hope you guys like my writing anyways xD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ahhhh, sorry for not updating for so long xD<br/>I was really stressed because of school and just wasn't motivated to write anything.<br/>Also, this chapter is INCREDIBLY short, because I just wanted to upload something fast, after not being able to write for so long.<br/>So, hope you enjoy!<br/>Note: this chapter could contain a lot of mistakes (if I find some I'll edit them of course), since it's after 5AM where I am and I am still awake. Might not be the best idea to write without having slept, I know. But I suddendly felt the urge to write.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I felt my chest getting heavier and heavier with every step I took. My eyes were burning from how close I was to crying. I couldn’t cry here though… I was walking down a street with heavy traffic and many pedestrians, so crying here would mean getting stared at from everywhere. I felt like my lung was starting to fill with the tears I suppressed. Breathing got harder and harder by the minute. As I then started to feel my legs getting numb, I had finally reached the hotel.<br/><br/>
I rushed upstairs into my room and practically slammed the door shut. I went straight to the bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror. Looking at me now, I couldn’t stop myself from crying anymore. Even though I hadn’t cried before, my face was still incredibly red, and my skin was pale, as if I would drop dead any second. I reached for a tissue in a hopeless attempt to stop my tears from flooding down my cheeks.<br/><br/>
“You are nothing more than a cold-hearted bitch, who doesn’t care about anyone. And that was the one thing I always hated about you.” Did I really say that? I obviously didn’t mean it, but I always was like that. I would let my emotions rise, till they just uncontrollably exploded. Had a similar experience with my parents once. I was angry at them for not letting me go out with friends after my curfew (like, seriously typical teenage drama). So, after a big discussion, I just snapped and screamed I would hate them. I ran away and slept at my friends for a few days, before finally deciding to contact my parents and to apologize. Of course, they were worried sick, and I got grounded for two months.<br/><br/>
But this. This was different. I’m an adult now and shouldn’t be acting like that. Hell, even as a teenager I shouldn’t act like that. But the damage was done and there was nothing I could do about it anymore. I don’t think Kuvira would give me another chance. So, for now, I just went to bed and decided to think about my further actions in the morning.<br/><br/>
When I closed my eyes, I saw her face again. Her eyes were staring daggers into me. But at the same time, they were filled with so much sadness again. I’ve only seen this kind of sadness once before. It was the time Kuvira and I had our first big fight. All I wanted to do was just to take her into my arms and apologize, over and over again. As if that would change a thing.<br/><br/>
The next morning, I woke up feeling terrible. My face was still pale as dead, my cheeks were as red as blood and my eyes had eyebags beneath them, which made me look like I hadn’t slept in weeks. I tried my best to cover everything with makeup, but I doubt anyone would buy it.<br/><br/>
At breakfast, Kaiya gave me these weird looks, but didn’t dare ask what happened. He reminded me of the meeting today, just with some other authors to discuss further projects or collaborations. As Kaiya always said: “Marketing is everything in a world full of strangers.” Which would translate to something like: “Meet people, tell them about your ideas and hope they will help you.”<br/><br/>
The meeting went down rather easy. I actually befriended one of the authors and we talked quite a while. She was from Republic city, so we decided to meet again once I was back home.<br/><br/>
After that, Kaiya decided to visit an old friend who lived in Zaofu. So, I was on my own once again and this time, I didn’t know what to do with myself. I couldn’t go back to the Beifongs mansion since there was a high chance to meet Kuvira and I really didn’t have the energy to deal with that problem right now.<br/><br/>
I decided to just go into a café and write down some notes for my next novel. As I found a nice little café a bit more outside of the city, I was eager to sit down and write something. The sight of that café and the thought of some hot fresh coffee just triggered my inspiration. I finally had a smile on my face again and in excited steps I walked to the door and opened it…<br/><br/>
And wouldn’t you have known it, when I opened the door, I stared right in Kuvira’s face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Damn, every time I reread the newest chapter I wrote, I feel like I've made Y/N even more unlikable. I mean, she's kinda toxic, selfish and stubborn, so I personally would not enjoy being around her. But don't worry, I still plan on giving her some character improvement, since I feel the position of Y/N rarely has any improvement in most stories and I thought it would be kinda fun to watch her grow as a person too.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Damn. This whole day I was so motivated to write, but I had no time to do so. And now it is 1AM again and I finally wrote the 6th Chapter.<br/>Somehow I always write during the night...<br/>Well! Anyways! Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shit. There I was. Standing right in front of the person I wanted to see the least. Kuvira seemed just as surprised as I was. Her emerald green eyes were staring right at me.<br/><br/>
“Y/N…” I flinched at the sound of her voice. “H-Hey. I didn’t expect to see you here.” My voice cracked. I felt like my head was spinning and my legs became weak. Her eyes were still on me. They felt like daggers being pushed right into my heart. “Yeah… I come here often. I really love this café.” She finally looked away after what felt like ages. Her voice was deep and raspy, but also soft and calm. “Ehm… Y/N? Could you let me through?” Kuvira’s words pulled me back into reality. I realized I was still standing right in front of her, each of us on one side of the entrance. “S-Sure, sorry.” My thoughts were racing through my head. Should I apologize for what I said? If I did, would she forgive me? Should I just stay away from her? Did she want to talk about it? Could we make up, maybe even be friends again? I knew all these thoughts were pointless right now. But what if I would make a move?<br/><br/>
I stepped aside and Kuvira made her way out of the café. But as she wanted to leave, I reached for her hand and stopped her. My face was burning like fire. I felt tears rise up again.<br/><br/>
“C-Can we talk? Please.” She looked at me in confusion. “I know, you might not want to listen to me. But please reconsider. I really messed up and I’m sorry.” Tears filled my eyes as I said that. Kuvira watched every move I made. Her mouth was slightly opened as if she wanted to say something. But she didn’t. She just stared at me. Eyes wide open, a look of confusion and… pain? “Kuvira? Please say something.” I pressed my lips together, waiting for her to say something. “You want to talk? Will it end like yesterday? Or are you going to be reasonable this time?” Her words struck me like a knife. But she was right.<br/><br/>
“Ok, I get it. I’m an idiot. But please. I promise, this time I won’t snap. I just want to talk.” I looked down, still holding her hand and expecting her to pull it away every second. “First of all, you’re not an idiot. I would rather call you a child. Or a diva. Or maybe even a drama queen.” “Excuse me?” My head shot up, just to see Kuvira holding her hand (the one I wasn’t still holding) in front of her face, trying to keep herself from laughing. “Yeah, a drama queen. I mean, what else would you call a person, who shows up, wants to talk and then starts screaming and runs away? And now this!” She held up her hand, which was still tight in my grip. Now she really started to laugh. “You know Y/N, every time I saw you during these last days, you surprised me with unreasonable anger, childish behaviour or theatrical speeches about how sorry you are.” She looked me in the eyes. “So, to come back to your question: I wouldn’t mind talking to you again. If! You promise me not to scream, to insult me or to run away.” I finally let go of her hand. “I promise.”</p>
<p>So now we were in the café. We both ordered a coffee and sat down in a corner. Silence. We sat there for a few minutes. I looked down, hands on my knees, trying to form a sentence in my mind.<br/><br/>
“I-…I’m sorry.” My voice cracked again. “Not only for yesterday… I’m sorry for everything that happened between us in school up till now.” I raised my head to look at her. She observed every move I made. She reached for her coffee, while still keeping her attention fixed on me. “I shouldn’t have said you’re cold hearted. Because you’re not. I was just so angry because I thought you wouldn’t care about me anymore. Back before I left Zaofu, I was so devastated when you cut contact to me. I thought if I apologized now, we could be normal again… I missed you.” There they were. The three words that described how I felt all these years. How I was longing to talk to her. How I wanted to see her.<br/><br/>
“You were devastated? I thought I was doing you a favour.” “Huh… W-why would you say that?” I was confused. Why did she think her staying away from me was what I wanted? “Well, I just assumed after you rejected me, you wouldn’t want to be near me anymore. I guess I was wrong. I was never angry about what you said. I just tried to make it easier for you.” Her words echoed through my mind. “And I thought you stayed away because of what I said. I thought you didn’t want to be close to me.” She giggled. “Well, I guess we both got it wrong then.” “Yeah… “Silence. We kept quiet for a while and just drank our coffee. Then I started to talk again. “You know, I was a complete idiot back then.” “You think?” She smiled sarcastically. “Yeah, I know… But I mean in one situation in particular. I lied to you.” She raised an eyebrow. “When I said I only tried to kiss you because I was drunk.” Her eyes were now wide open, but she didn’t say a word. “I tried to kiss you because I wanted to. Because believe it or not, I had a crush on you too.” Her mouth opened in shock. “You what-? But you rejected me.” “I know, like I said, I was an idiot. I tried to fit in with everyone else, so I pretended I didn’t feel that way about you.” My heart was pounding fast. “Oh. I see. Well, you were always more on the popular side. So, I guess you were ashamed?” Ouch. That hurt. “Wha- NO! Of course not!... Well, maybe… I don’t know. If I could go back I would do it different. But I wasn’t ashamed of you! I was ashamed of myself.” Pause. “But why?” Why? Maybe because I always placed everyone else’s opinion above my own. Maybe because I feared what would happen if I said it out loud. If I admitted that I loved her. Because that was what it was. Love. I loved Kuvira. And now, seeing her again as an adult made me realize one thing.<br/><br/>
I loved her back then.<br/><br/>
And I still love her now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So now we're getting deeper into the story. Y/N now admits she still has feelings for Kuvira. But does Kuvira have these feelings too? Or did she move on?<br/>I'll also let the story of season 3 continue during the next few chapters... But I'll might change a few things.<br/>I'll also have to rewatch season 3 first, since I honestly barley remember anything of it. xD<br/>Well! As always, please let me know what you think about the story so far! Any suggestions or comments are appreciated! x3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heeeey~<br/>I actually wrote this a few weeks ago and I'm really glad I did, since I had no motivation to write something during the last days xD<br/>I feel like I only have two moods... one is not being motivated to write anything for weeks. Second is being so motivated that I'll write 2 Pages in an hour lol</p><p>Well! Hope you enjoy the chapter! x333</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So? Why didn’t you tell me?” I watched as Kuvira reached to put her cup down. Her face looked neutral. No emotions at all. I always wondered how she did that. Keeping a straight face in situations like this. I bet my face was shining red by now. She didn’t look at me. She just stared at the wall in front of us.<br/>
<br/>
I finally collected my thoughts. “I- “I just started my sentence, when Kuvira interrupted me. “Wait- Don’t tell me. It doesn’t matter. I’m sure you had your reasons. But it’s been such a long time. You don’t have to explain why you’ve done it.” She smiled. “It’s just nice to know you don’t hate me.” “Hate you? Kuvira, I never hated you. But I’m sorry you thought I did.” Silence. Again. Back when we were kids, we got along so well. “Kids” meaning before I fell in love with her. Back when we were really just friends. When everything was good. But now? Spirits, even a blind person could see the tension between us.<br/>
<br/>
She raised her voice again. “Well, good we sorted that out then. But I’m really sorry Y/N. I have to leave now; my guarding shift is starting soon.” She stood up. “W-Wait… Ehhh… W-Would… Would you like to have dinner? I-I mean… with me? Maybe tonight?” I felt my face blushing again. I looked down. I was so nervous for her response that I stuttered my whole sentence. “Sure… I’d like that.” My head shot up and I looked in her eyes. She smiled kindly. Now I raised myself from my chair. “G-Great… Ehhh, should I just pick you up at 8?” “Sounds great.”<br/>
<br/>
We left the café together, since I wasn’t in the mood to write anything anymore, which was the original purpose of even going there.<br/>
<br/>
“Now, I think you have to go back to your hotel, right?” We had walked down a road for about 10 minutes, after we left the café. This time there was no silence. We just talked. It was nice to be a little closer to normal again. “Yeah, you’re right! Well, it was nice to talk with you! Till later then?” I was finally able to form whole sentences again, without cracking after every word. “Yes. See you tonight.” She came closer, leaned down and before I could realize what she was doing, she placed a little kiss on my cheek. Then she turned around and left.<br/>
<br/>
I just stood there for a moment. My hand reached for my cheek, where just seconds before Kuvira had placed that kiss. My head started spinning again. My face was burning, so I leaned against a wall beside me.<br/>
<br/>
She kissed me.<br/>
<br/>
Kuvira. Kissed. Me.<br/>
<br/>
I mean, it was on the cheek. But it still counts, right? Maybe I wasn’t the only one who still felt something after all. And on top of that she agreed to have dinner with me. Tonight. Is this a date? I mean, I want it to be one… But does she too?<br/>
<br/>
-<br/>
<br/>
I was so nervous all day. After I arrived back at the hotel, I went to my room to continue my writing, since this was my original plan for today. But after not being able to come up with anything in two hours, I instead picked up my finished novel. The one that would be published in less than 3 weeks.<br/>
<br/>
I’ve been working on this novel for so long and so hard. I put so much thought in it. From the violet-blue cover with the dark green shining silhouette of a girl with a braid in an armor, to all the chapters about a forbidden love between two women, a soldier and an author. I only realized later in the process how much of my own experiences I had actually included in my story. Though, Kuvira being a guard, which is scaringly close to a soldier, was pure coincidence. I remembered back to the day I started writing it.<br/>
<br/>
Opal and I were at the Beifong’s mansion. We had talked all day, while playing loud music and laying on the ground in her room. Suyin had tried to call for us many times, begging to finally turn down the music (which she actually did herself, when she came into the room after we hadn’t reacted).<br/>
<br/>
When the evening came, we decided to go outside and watch her brothers who were training metalbending in the garden. Since Opal wasn’t a bender back then, I decided not to join them. Even if I had, I probably wouldn’t have been able to keep up with them. I was always on the rather bad side of earthbenders. That’s why over the years, I decided to don’t try it at all. Most of my friends probably don’t even know that I am actually able to bend.<br/>
<br/>
Anyways, while we watched them, I saw Kuvira walking along the other side of the garden. This was before we stopped talking, so I wanted to go over there and talk with her. I told Opal where I was going, which she didn’t really like, but also didn’t wanted to stop me, because she knew I was friends with Kuvira.<br/>
<br/>
Back then the garden looked a lot different. At the place where the metal arena is today, was back then just a cliff, not that deep down, but deep enough so someone who fell down there would seriously hurt themselves. Note, the ground around it wasn’t the most solid earth either. Should have thought of that before I sprinted towards Kuvira who walked along the cliff.<br/>
<br/>
So, there I was, running along close to the cliff on my way to her. Looking back, I should have stayed away from the edge a little bit more. Because when I ran, I managed to step on a place that was particularly soft. Before I could react, the ground beneath me had slipped away and I was falling down the edge.<br/>
<br/>
I remember how I mentally prepared myself to collide with the ground.<br/>
<br/>
But the crash didn’t happen. Instead I was caught in two strong arms, who immediately pulled me closer, till we reached the ground.<br/>
<br/>
What happened was as followed: Kuvira saw me running towards her, then she saw how I slipped away. Luckily, Kuvira has incredible reflexes, so as soon as she saw me falling, she bend the earth beneath her to practically races over to where I was, she raced down the cliff and caught me mid-air.<br/>
<br/>
That moment, when I was saved by her and there in her arms, looking in her bright grass green eyes, was the moment that inspired me for my story.<br/>
<br/>
It was also the moment I realized that I completely fell for her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ahhhhhhh..... I finally did it! During the last days I always was like 'tonight I'm gonna write something, it's been a long time since I uploaded the last chapter.' but then I always ended up thinking 'nah, I can do it tomorrow.'.<br/>But now it's finally finished!<br/>I think this chapter is more on the softer side. Finally, for once no stress or anything. Just a chill little chapter. It was actually pretty fun to write it, kinda calming.<br/>So, once again, sorry it took me so long to contiue and I hope you like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I spend the rest of the day in my hotel room. After I put away my novel, I slowly started to pick out some clothes I would wear this evening. Should I choose something classy? If I decided to do so, would it be okay to dress fancy? What’s to fancy for this occasion? Choosing something to wear was harder than I thought… I didn’t know if this was a date or not, so I didn’t really know what was appropriate.<br/><br/>
In the end I decided to choose something classy anyways. Who cares if it’s too fancy or overdressed? So, I ended up wearing a beautiful, backless, (Y/F/C) dress. I loved this dress. I mean, I didn’t really have that many options, since I only had what I packed in my suitcase. Who would have thought I would end up on a ‘date’? But this dress was nearly perfect. It ended just above my knees, the skirt part of the dress was rather wide, I don’t really like tight skirts. It didn’t look to overdressed but was still an absolute eyecatcher.<br/><br/>
I decided to go with a simpler makeup but ended up adding a few (Y/F/C) details to match the dress. I also went for black high heels. I wouldn’t have chosen them normally, but they were the only pair I had with me. Lastly, I put my (Y/H/C) hair up in a twisted bun, with a braided strand tucked in on each side. To loosen it up a bit, I let a single strand of hair hang down on each side of my face. (If you have short hair or don’t like the hairstyle I described, just imagine a hairstyle you like more! :3)<br/><br/>
When I was ready it was already pretty late. I only had half an hour left before our agreed time. But this time I knew where I had to go, so I knew I would still make it on time. I took my little black purse and went outside.<br/><br/>
I arrived at the Beifong’s mansion at 7:55PM and to no surprise, Kuvira was already waiting there. She was always overly punctual. One more thing that hadn’t changed.<br/><br/>
She greeted me with a kind smile as I rushed towards her.<br/><br/>
“Hey! I’m sorry, did you have to wait long?” She chuckled. “Don’t worry about it. I came outside 15 minutes ago, because Bataar Jr. kept on asking me where I was going, dressed like that.” Now as she said that I looked at her completely. She wore a beautiful dark green dress which perfectly aligned with her figure. It had a few small silver details. Her hair wasn’t in her typical braid. Instead, it was pinned up in a lower hanging bun, even though her characteristic braid was still twisted in. (Her hairstyle from season 4) She also wore high heels, but they weren’t as high as mine. Still, she was now even bigger than I was. She wore a more natural makeup, but had applied a black eyeliner, which made her emerald green eyes stand out even more. Overall, she looked stunning.<br/><br/>
When she realized I was starring at her she cleared her throat to catch my attention. “So, where do you want to go?” She looked me in the eyes. “Ehhh… Good question… Honestly, I don’t even know which restaurants Zaofu still has or which new ones appeared while I was gone.” She let out a small laugh. I only now realized that while I spend so much time on dressing myself, I completely forgot to look up restaurants. But to my relief, Kuvira knew the city perfectly and promptly made a suggestion. “I kinda expected you to say that. So, I thought about a few places.” She smiled at me in reassurance. “So, we could go to a small place with traditional earth kingdom food. They have really nice dumplings, cabbage noodles, crab puffs and so on. Or, if you’d like we could go for a watertribe restaurant. While you were gone Zaofu actually got a lot more diverse in terms of food. You can find everything, except for air nomad food. There’s also a new place, a really pretty one, they have fire nation food and I wanted to go there for quite some time. I heard they have beautifully roasted duck and incredibly good udon noodles.” She paused to look at me again. “So, where would you like to spend our date?” I blushed. So, this was indeed a real date. This reassured me a lot. I smiled and said “Well, if you’ve wanted to try that fire nation place for so long, let’s go there! I could really use some spicy food now!” She smiled back at me. “I didn’t know you’re a fan of spicy food now, how come? I remember you didn’t like it when we were younger.” “Well, that was because I didn’t really like the kinds of spices my dad put into his food! When I first tried traditional fire nation food I was amazed by the flavour. It made me realize that spicy food is actually great, if the spices you use fit your dishes!” Kuvira laughed. “So, you’re implying your father doesn’t know how to spice his food properly?” “Hell no. I mean, I’m not saying I know how to cook, but my father’s cooking is all over the place! You cannot mix hot chilli flakes with cayenne pepper and citrus juice when you’re cooking spring rolls!” She laughed out loud again. “Oh, I remember those! You’re right, they were terrible!”  While we continued chatting, I didn’t even realize how she took my hand as we started to walk down the street.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Update</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*This is not a chapter, it's an update on what's going on in my life and when I might update again*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey guys!<br/>Soooooo, I know it's been a while since I wrote something and I'm really sorry for that *cries* </p>
<p>The last months were extremely stressfull for me, since I'm about to finish school, which actually is really hard with the current world situation, WHO WOULD HAVE THOUGHT? *enter sarcasm voice here*<br/>So, while I have to get my shit together for schoolwork, I also have to start applying to colleges. Which is, considering that I want to study visual communication, extremely hard to manage because I have to put together a portfolio, have to apply and have to do a qualification test for every college I'm applying to. (One college started the test 2 weeks ago and I'm still working on the assignment, the duedate is the 22th of March) </p>
<p>Another thing that keeps me busy is studying for my last exams (since I'm german I have to do the ''Abitur'', so I have 5 final exams in classes that I chose, 2 of those are presentations that I have to do and I still have a lot of work to do for one of them)<br/>And school is really stressing me out at the moment, since my teachers think now that we are ''at home'' they can assign us more work. BUT JOKES ON YOU: WE ARE THE GRADUATION CLASS SO WE STILL GO TO SCHOOL ANYWAYS. For real, we get assignments at school (the normal amount) and ALSO get online work (AGAIN, the normal amount we would get at school)<br/>--&gt; So we're basically doing twice the normal amount of work at the moment.</p>
<p>So, that's basically what's going on in my life right now (I've never been so stressed *cries*)<br/>Of course I'll still continue this story (if there are still people who want to read it, please let me know xD), but I can probably not write again before the end of March or the beginning of April, I'm so so sorry :(</p>
<p>BUT, please tell me how you manage the current situation, if you need someone to talk, please please write a comment so we can talk a bit.</p>
<p>So guys, stay safe, stay healthy and many many many hugs,<br/>see you soon in the next chapter! &lt;3</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guyyyyys I did it~~~<br/>I finally wrote something xD<br/>I tried to write a longer chapter, tho I don't know if it is really longer than what I usually write.<br/>Well, either way, here's finally the new chapter.<br/>Sorry it took me so long. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When we arrived at the restaurant it was quite busy. So, a waitress asked us to wait a few minutes. While we did so we started to talk about the last few years. “So? What did you do while I was gone?” I gave her a little smile to show my interest. She took a moment to think about her answer before saying “As you know, I’m currently the head guard in Zaofu. But, besides that I’m still in Suyin’s dance group. Do you remember it?” My eyes must have lit up when I enthusiastically answered “OF COURSE I DO. I LOVED WATCHING YOU.” When I realized what I just said or rather screamed, I quickly put a hand over my mouth and blushed. Kuvira let out a small giggle. “I’m standing right beside you, no need to scream, Y/N.” “I’m sorry” I whispered. “It’s just that I was always so excited to watch you and the group dance. You looked so graceful. If I didn’t know you, I would have thought these smooth movements belonged to a waterbender.” She smiled. “Is that so? Well, if you think so I’ll believe it. If you want, you can come watch our training sometimes.” “Really? That would be great!-” I paused for a second. “ -But I don’t know if I’ll stay long enough in Zaofu for that.” Kuvira looked at me. “Right, I forgot, when do you have to leave again?” I thought about my schedule and what Kaiya said before we arrived before realizing that I actually didn’t know when I had to return to Republic City. “I… Actually, I don’t really know when I am leaving.” I thought about it again but couldn’t remember. “But I guess I still have 2 to 3 weeks left. Though, most of the time is for marketing stuff… meetings, interviews and so on.” A mischievous smile formed on Kuvira’s lips. “Oh right, I nearly forgot you’ll be famous soon.” She started to move her hands up as if to write something in the air. “Y/N Y/L/N, the most talented and incredible author in the four nations!” She turned to me again and smirked. My smile vanished. “Are you mocking me? You sound so sarcastic when saying that. I think we both know that I already AM the best author in the four nations!” I put my hands on my hips and stood there like a proud queen. Kuvira stared at me for a moment before we both started laughing.<br/>
<br/>
A short time after, the waitress came over again and showed us a table close to the windows. The view from there was really pretty. We could see the whole city and I realized that I had nearly forgotten how beautiful Zaofu was at night, before the barrier was closed. The light of the lanterns and stars danced across the streets and roofs.<br/>
<br/>
We looked over the menu. Everything sounded so good that we ended up ordering 2 main dishes, 3 side dishes and a dessert and shared all of it. And Kuvira was right. Trying this restaurant was completely worth it. The food was delicious, though not as spicy as you would expect from fire nation food.<br/>
<br/>
When it was time to pay, we both reached for the check, but after a while I was able to convince Kuvira to let me pay. After all, I originally invited her to go out, so why should she have to pay?<br/>
<br/>
We were walking down the street when the barrier was starting to close over Zaofu. Kuvira looked up and said “I always hated the barrier. I know it is here to protect the city, but I’d love to see the night sky more often.” “So, let’s go outside then.” She looked at me confused. “What? You want to leave Zaofu? Now?” I smiled. “Sure! I mean, why not? We used to do that as kids too, remember?” A nostalgic look formed in her eyes. “Yeah, I remember. Whenever you slept over at the mansion, we would sneak outside at night. I remember how you tried to convince the guard to let us through, just so we could look at the stars.” I smiled. Whenever I slept over, I would go there for Opal, not Kuvira. But Opal was always the kind of person to fall asleep first, while I was able to stay awake till morning. So, when she fell asleep, I used to sneak out of her room to go visit Kuvira. We used to talk about a lot. Especially stars and night in general. Then, one night, we decided to sneak out of the house and go to the edge of Zaofu, to look at the stars in reality. Since we were only like 12 at the time, the guard wouldn’t let us out, but I convinced him to open the gate for us and stay close to the city, so he could keep an eye on us. That became a regular thing, so every time I slept over, we would go outside the city. After a while I even began to bring a blanket and some snacks for us.<br/>
<br/>
Kuvira looked at me. “Ok then, let’s go outside.” I smiled. She turned around and started to walk towards the gates. But then I had an idea. So, I took her hand and stopped her. “Wait! I have an idea.” She looked at me questioning. “Give me 10 minutes.” She smirked. “Why do I get the feeling you plan something stupid?” I looked at her serious before saying. “Because I always plan stupid things… But not this time. Trust me, it’ll be worth it!” And with these words I ran in the opposite direction.<br/>
<br/>
Luckily, we were still in the city’s centre, so there were a lot of little shops around. First, I rushed into a clothing store and quickly found what I was looking for. A soft looking blanket. Then I rushed into a convenience store and bought a few snacks that I knew Kuvira loved as a teenager. So, now I had a big fluffy blanket under one arm and a bag full of snacks on the other side.<br/>
<br/>
I returned to Kuvira and saw how she instantly started to smile.<br/>
<br/>
“I really thought you just left me here.” I laughed. “I would never do that. But I had to get something that I think you’ll enjoy.” She looked down at the stuff I bought and softly smiled. “I think you’re right. Seems like you had a perfect idea.”<br/>
<br/>
Kuvira helped me carry everything and we went outside the gates. Since we were adults now, the guard didn’t try to stop us, especially since he obviously knew who Kuvira was.<br/>
<br/>
We sat down on a little hill a bit farther away from the entrance.<br/>
<br/>
We continued to talk about our memories from our childhood, new hobbies we developed throughout the last years and our jobs. While we spoke, we ate the snacks I had bought.<br/>
<br/>
We only realized how long we had been outside when the sun already came up again and the barrier was opened.<br/>
<br/>
So, when we finally returned to the city, Kuvira insisted to bring me back to my hotel.<br/>
<br/>
When we arrived there, she looked me in the eyes. “Thank you. I really enjoyed our date.” I blushed. “Yeah, me too. We should definitely do that again sometimes.” She smiled. “Yes. I would like that.” She looked me deep in the eyes and held my hand. “You know, when we said we would eat dinner together I didn’t really know if this was a date or not, but then you said it was. That made me really happy” I admitted. Kuvira smirked. “I didn’t know if it was one either, so I just said that to see how you would react.” She paused. “But I’m glad I said it. I really loved our date.” She emphasized the word ‘date’, which caused my cheeks to blush again. That caused her to let out a little chuckle again.<br/>
<br/>
After we said our goodbyes I turned around and walked towards the hotel doors. But before I could answer I heard Kuvira. “Y/N! Wait!” I turned around to see her walking towards me.<br/>
<br/>
“I can’t believe I almost forgot to give you something.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sooooooo, this was Y/N's and Kuvira's date. It's not completely over yet, but I wanted to write the rest in the next chapter. Hope you don't mind. :3</p><p>Anyways, I hope you liked it and again: I'm so so so sorry it took me so long to continue.<br/>Like always, comments and critiq are very much appreciated! &lt;3</p><p>Hope you guys have a great day and thanks for reading! :333</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>